OMC Fandoms
Here we list our fandoms. Each of the things we fangirl or fanboy about have a section where anyone can post any roleplays or charrie chats or stuff based on it. Your fandom doesn't have to have many fans. It can have three, two, even only one fan to be on this page! If you are an Outsider and have a fandom you would like to share, add it. Like with all of our lists on the wiki it abides by the same rules, that we shall keep the fandom section alphabetized for neatness and easiness to find content. Note: If you don't see one of our fandoms on this list, please add it! ~ -:- $ -:- ~ Congrats! You've found a 1 dollar bill (If dollars are not your currency please ask Charm to help)! Claim it for yourself quickly and go find more money! Report back to the MOSHI FORUM MONEY HUNT! forum in OMC to buy something--I tell you, the items here are extra rare! Now what are you waiting for? Go get some money! Adventure Time Starburst especially fangirls over Adventure Time, a show about a dog named Jake and a human boy named...what am I doing? Chameleon Circuit Chameleon Circuit is the Youtuber-based band of Whovians that sing about Doctor Who. Many outsiders like Chameleon Circuit. Ace: OMG YES EVEN IF I WAS THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS TOPIC :P Death Note There are a couple of Outsiders who like Death Note. Doctor Who A lot of us also watch Doctor Who, the famous doctor from the sixties who travels in time and space! Ace: SIXTIES. It celebrated 50 years in 2015. So SIXTIES. Catz: No, it didn't celebrate it's birthday in 2015. It was 2013. Ace: I say one thing and I mean another D:< Dash: THERE! It's fixed. I knew it was sixties!!! My brain was like, ITS SIXTIES!!!, but I was like, NO...IT CAN'T BE. My brain is always right. -_- Which is good, actually. Elementary Ace LOVES Elementary (not sure if anybody else does). It is a Sherlock-Holmes based TV series; about Sherlock living in present day Manhattan; his father has assigned him a sober companion, Dr Joan Watson, a former surgeon whose medical licence was removed. This happened when she lost a patient three years ago. Nowadays she helps addicts stay clean. Sherlock has other ideas and throws himself into work as a police consultant in New York City. The pair find themselves as a good time and end up solving some pretty difficult crimes. Five Nights at Freddy's or FNAF The Best Horror game of 2013/2014 takes place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a common children's pizza place threatened with closure by health and safety, where animatronics—robots—Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Pirate Fox and Golden Freddy all reside. In FNAF2 (a prequel), there is 11 Animatronics to watch out for. The old animatronics have been taken into storage and used as parts for the new colorful Toy Animatronics! The new animatronics are called Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie as well as Toy Foxy,—commonly referred to as the Mangle due to being a put-back-together attraction for small children—accompanied by the childlike Balloon Boy (who won't attack if it gets in the office) and The Marionette (who will insta-kill if you don't kill the music box wound). Never played? To win the game, you have to work and survive all five nights at the pizza restaurant, while animatronics try to get in the office to put you in animatronic suit (this doesn't sound that bad, but the suits themselves are full of machinery especially around the facial area; your eyes and teeth will be the only parts of you seeing daylight again when they pop out the front of the mask, the suits bringing ultimately death). The characters are a lot like Chuck E. Cheese. In FNAF 1 you have a flashlight, monitor and two heavy powered doors. These items run on a battery powered generator.—when you run out of power these will cease to stop working and Freddy will come to end your long night.—You have to stay alive for six hours, from midnight to 6 AM. The characters will be moving, but you won't see them move. With the monitor, you can access the cameras in different rooms, and they move while you are distracted. After they move (Bonnie is usually the first to move, followed by Chica and Freddy following after night 3) they will try to get in the office. This is where the flashlight comes in. Outside your office are two blindspots in the camera feed which are neatly outside your door, Chica and Bonnie will both stand in these blindspots just before they come in and jumpscare you, By flashing your light and finding these two you can safely close the doors before they catch you. If they do, game over. Foxy usually isn't with the other three at first, but hiding in Pirate's Cove. You will have to constantly keep checking the camera there as he will only come and get you if you watch too little or too much, so that makes the entire game harder. In FNAF 2 there are different mechanics such as the Freddy Head and the Music Box. There is also no doors to shut and have been replaced with vents and one gaping archway in the middle of the office leading to the hallway. The music box has to be kept wind or you will face the wrath of the Puppet. The only other new mechanic is the Freddy Head, which will save your life—literally. Once an Animatronic is in the vents or in your office, the only way to get rid of them is to equip the Head. After scanning you—and mistaking you for an animatronic—they will leave. If the player fails to put the mask on in time, the animatronics will vanish for a split second—pull the mask down if you were wearing it—and jumpscare you. Apart from defending yourself, there is a story behind the pizzeria's dark past but you can figure that out by yourself. You can learn more by going to the actual FNAF wiki, good luck, and we'll see you in HEAVEN... Unless you beat Night 7, in which you FINALLYYYYY beat the game and get fired. :-) Good Mythical Morning Many Outsiders enjoy Good Mythical Morning! Good Mythical Morning Is a daily Youtube show featuring Rhett and Link. Harry Potter A LOT of Outsiders love the Harry Potter franchise. Harry Potter started as a book character, in the first book, The Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. Now they made 7 Harry Potter books {-where he is at Hogwarts-} and a few other books about different things, like there is a Tales Of Beedle The Bard book and 8 Harry Potter movies, and more! No wonder OMC loves it so much. Dash here, and now I will tell you something about the mystical, magical, extraordinary universe of Harry Potter! (MY SMILE, LAUGH, AND CRY COMES FROM AND IS HARRY POTTER, M'KAY?) Well then. There are many characters, more than a hundred, I bet. But to get started, remember one thing: IT'S A WIZARDING WORLD FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, CAN'T HAVE IT WITHOUT MAGIC, CAN IT? So, Harry and his friends and enemies and others, relatives and Death Eaters, they all went to the same school (forget the people from the other two schools in the fourth book) which is called the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, aka, just Hogwarts. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin (I'm a Slytherin). They are all legendary, but Slytherin is known for producing some more dark wizards than good guys. Each student stays there for seven years, from age eleven to eighteen. Three types (the only types) of wizards are accepted there: Pure-bloods, or wizards with all magic families (eg. of Pureblood families are the Malfoys, the Weasleys, the Blacks, the Longbottoms, the Potters), half-bloods, or wizards with one magic parent and family, and one muggle or muggle-born parent (muggles are non-magical people) and so aren't classified pure-blooded. (eg. Harry Potter, he had a muggle-born mother) and last but SO NOT LEAST muggle-borns, or wizards with non-magic parents (eg. Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Moaning Myrtle; a girl who died at Hogwarts, her last name was never revealed). Then again, Hogwarts has many secrets and mysteries, and also many amazements and wonders. In the first book, it was revealed that a former Hogwarts Teacher, Proffessor Quirrell shared his body with the Dark Lord, Voldemort, whom everyone thought was killed after his killing curse at Harry Potter failed. It was also revealed that the Sorcerer's Stone was taken from a vault at Gringotts, by Hagrid, on the same day Harry went in the vault to retrive his riches. Hagrid said that it was "very important Hogwarts business" when Harry asked, but he didn't reveal much. The Sorcerer's Stone was then guarded by a three headed dog named Fluffy, and the Sorcerer's Stone apparently was the main source of the Elixir of Life, which gave the drinker immortality, which Voldemort wanted. The stone was made by the headmaster Dumbledore's friend, Nicolas Flamel, and was then destroyed by Dumbledore. Harry, at first, thought that another teacher, Proffessor Snape, was after the stone, but it was later revealed that it was actually Proffessor Quirrell who wanted it. Proffessor Quirrell and his "friend" (aka, the dark wizard I just spoke about, who lived on the back of his head) came face to face with Harry in the dungeons and chambers underground, after Harry got through a series of chambers that stood guard of the stone. When Proffessor Quirrell went on to kill him after Harry denied giving him the stone, Harry, in order to defend himself, took hold of Quirrell's arm, burning it. Then, the burns and injuries spread, and finally, killed Quirrell, making Voldemort go off on his own again. Since Harry got hurt, though, he was sent to the Hospital Wing. There, Dumbledore then explained that the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents eleven years before, Harry's mother Lily tried as much as she could to save Harry from danger, and loved him so much that she basically sacrificed herself for her son. I mean, who wouldn't do that? Gotta love your children people, and if you don't, um, what did they do to you? Anyway, since her love for Harry was so strong, Harry had his mother's love in his skin.....I don't really understand how though. Dumbledore explained that Quirrell couldn't hold the mark of love Harry had from his mother, so he burned. After Harry was out of the hospital wing, at the Leaving Feast, or whatever it was called, (I forgot, I have a bad memory) right before Dumbledore revealed the winner of the House Cup, he announced that Gryffindor had come in last, followed by Hufflepuff, the runner-up Ravenclaw, and the winner Slytherin, but then, Dumbledore gave some last-minute points to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville, making Gryffindor winner. In the end, when the students were returning home, Harry was boarding the train, and Hermione asked, "Feels strange going home, doesn't it?" followed by Harry stating, "We're not going home, not really." which sort of makes readers and watchers, or at least me, feel that Hogwarts is home, and Hogwarts is the only place wizards are safe. Erm, not really. Have you ever seen the OTHER six books? It's safe, alright. XD Ah, this story is so touching. But I got six more books/movies to talk about, don't I? Let's move on. In the second book, it was revealed that the student who opened the legendary Chamber of Secrets built by Salazar Slytherin (one of the founders of the school, left because the other three didn't agree with his blood-purity-limit idea) and petrified many students was Ginny Weasley. It was also later revealed that the Chamber had been opened before by Tom Riddle (later changed his name to Lord Voldemort after he became the most powerful dark wizard in history) fifty years ago, and he also happened to be the Heir of Slytherin. He controlled the Basilik, a legendary snake that has fatal powers, that causes whoever looks into the monster's eyes instant death, and petrifies whoever looks into it's eyes, but not directly, like if the eyes were reflected by a mirror or something. That's how a girl, now named Moaning Myrtle, died in the first floor girls bathroom, where the entrance to the chamber is kept. Tom Riddle, in the present, controlled Ginny Weasley and made her cause trouble, because his soul was put in one of the seven Horcruxes Voldemort made, his old diary, which Ginny Weasley had hold of. It was also revealed that Harry Potter was a Parselmouth, meaning he could talk snake language, and understood snakes when they "talked". Oh yeah! I forgot Dobby. He's a house elf that warns Harry about the danger at Hogwarts, the next year. He works for the Malfoys, or, worked. Harry, next time, just save yourself from a lot of puzzles and danger and just listen to the house elf. Now, there was only one thing about this that was not fair for the students: it only affected Muggle-borns. Now, for the third one. Let's move along. In the third book, a prisoner escaped from the Azkaban prison, who apparently murdered thirteen people using one single curse. The prisoner was Sirius Black, and this is the shocker: HE IS HARRY'S GODFATHER! Well, was. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him in the fifth book. Also, another thing: Peter Pettigrew turned out to be in disguise in the first two books. He was Ron Weasley's pet rat, Scabbers. Now, in the 4th book, Harry got put in the Triwizard Tournament, a tournament that was between three schools: Hogwarts, and.....well, some other two. The names are hard to remember. Thing is, many wizards had died in this tournament. Also, Voldemort's returned. Shocker. In the fifth book, Harry is in panic because Voldemort returned, but no one believes him. Meanwhile, Death Eaters (evil wizards that hate non-pure-blood wizards and want to kill them) Then, there is the Order of the Pheonix, Harry establishes the D.A. (not to be confused with dA) Sirius Black is also killed by Bellatrix. Love ya Bellatrix, but what the heck is wrong with you? Sixth book, SEVERUS SNAPE IS THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!!! HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE! Well, that's that. And, then the story that ended it all. The Wizarding War, and Harry Potter is neck to neck with Voldemort, and his life might come to an end. A lot of people died, like, Snape, killed by Voldemort, Bellatrix, killed by Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley, killed by a wall, Colin Creevey, killed by, IDK. Sorry, Colin, no one really remembered you. But I DID!!! and tons more died. Oh yeah, Voldemort died. It's for the best though, Hogwarts lived on, Slytherin FINALLY gets respect, oh yeah, did I mention Harry Potter's parents we killed and he has a lightning scar? No.....oh, I forgot. Wait, wait, wait. How come the fifth book is longer than the seventh book, but they made THAT into one movie, and the shorter book into two? Oh, whatever, that's how it was made. I stilllll have ONE MORE QUESTION, IF ANYONE KNOWS. WHY, WHY, WHY THE EFFING DID VOLDEMORT KILL HARRY POTTER'S PARENTS? DID THEY KILL HIS PARENTS? DID HE JUST NOT LIKE THEM? WHY?? Ace: Voldemort killed Harry Potter's parents because James Potter got in Voldemort's way, attempting to protect his wife and son. Due to Snape's requests, Voldemort gave Lily Potter a chance to move away, let Voldemort 'kill dah boy' and survive. She did not do so, insisting to protect Harry, so she died. He started this because there was a prophecy that a boy born near the end of July would be Voldemort's equal. Neither can live while the other survives, etc. The Potter's house in Godric's Hollow was meant to be a secret, protected by somebody else originally but at the last minute it was changed to Wormtail to be the Secret Keeper. Wormtail betrayed the Potters. Kingdom Hearts The AMAZING Disney Game, where you battle the disney villains and....well, you should just play it. Ace: AND IT HAS LOCK, SHOCK AND BARREL. ANY GAME IS GOOD IF IT HAS LOCK, SHOCK AND BARREL. Kingdom Hearts is available on DS devices, and that's all I know of. Little Einsteins Vine Dash is the only known fangirl of this, I guess. CUZ I'M JUST THAT OBSESSED. Someone on Vine made a video dancing to the Little Einsteins Remix song. There are various Vine Compilations on Youtube, and on Vine, a' course. WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP, ON OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP, ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY, LITTLE EINSTEINS! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TMNT is very rare in OMC, because most Outsiders believe the plot makes zero sense. Super has well over thirty OCs for this fandom. Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas Ace is the only known Outsider to fangirl over this. The Nightmare Before Christmas is a film, made in 1993, about when Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, comes across Christmas Town, and he wants to make Christmas for himself. Jack was in his house for quite a while, doing this and that, discovering all about Christmas. Finally, he gets an idea. He decides, THIS YEAR, CHRISTMAS WILL BE OURS! So, in a town meeting, the villagers of Halloween Town misunderstand Christmas things for creepy things. They start to make Christmas theirs. Lock, Shock and Barrel, a trio of trick-or-treaters, KIDNAP THE SANDY CLAWS, LOCK HIM UP REAL TIGHT, THROW AWAY THE KEY AND THEN TURN OFF ALL THE LIGHTS, breaking their deal to Jack not to involve the Boogie Man, a dancing, gambling pillowcase stuffed with bugs (:o), who bets on people's lives, but obviously not his own. Want to know what happens after Santa is in jeopardy? Watch the film! It's rated PG. Marvel This is a common Fandom that is praised in OMC. Made on Super's request. Marvel Cinematic Universe The Marvel Cinematic Universe is very well-known to the Outsiders, as most Outsiders have seen the following movies, (In order of release, or parts) Phase One: Iron Man,The Incredible Hulk,Iron Man 2,Thor,Captain America: the First Avenger,The Avengers. Phase Two: Iron Man 3,Thor: The Dark World,Captain America: The Winter Soldier,Guardians Of The Galaxy,Avengers: Age Of Ultron (Up-coming movie, May 1st 2015),Ant-Man (upcoming movie, July 17th, 2015). Phase Three: Captain America: Civil War (upcoming movie, scheduled May 6th, 2016),Doctor Strange (upcoming movie, scheduled November 4th, 2016),Guardians Of The Galaxy 2 (upcoming movie, scheduled May 5th, 2017),Thor: Ragnarok (upcoming movie, scheduled July 28th, 2017),Black Panther (upcoming movie, scheduled November 3rd, 2017),Captain Marvel (upcoming movie, scheduled July 6th, 2018),Inhumans (upcoming movie, scheduled November 2nd, 2018),Avengers: Infinity Wars: Part 1 (upcoming movie, scheduled May 2nd, 2018),Avengers: Infinity Wars: Part 2 (upcoming movie, scheduled May 3rd, 2019). Minecraft Although we don't fan girl about this game much, many Outsiders still play it. Ah, minecraft, the game that came out not too long ago, about, well, mining and crafting. Your character (usually called Steve, but you can change the name afterwards) can play in Survival and Creative mode. Survival mode is much harder, because you have to find your resources, build your weapons and other hard-to-get materials, plus, battle mobs. Survival mode is great for anyone who likes to explore, build, and fight enemies. Creative is easier because in creative, you have all your resources and rare items right on the spot, and you don't have to worry about mobs attacking you. (although, from a recent update, there is now night and day in Creative mode, and you can spawn mobs, although they can't kill you) Creative mode is more for building amazing structures without a creeper blowing it up at night. Great for anyone on their creative side. I once built giant statues of MLP characters. This is Dash, signing off. :D My Little Pony Many Outsiders like My Little Pony. MLP, the show that features Twilight Sparkle and her five best friends learning about friendship. Little girl type? Doesn't have to be. Once Upon A Time I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22-ooh-ooh! Just kidding. I know that at least SOME Outsiders like this show, a show that is basically, once upon a time, also known as OUAT. Me, Dash, loves to fan girl about this. Pokemon Many of our Outsiders love Pokemon. Pokemon, the classic game about pocket monsters from japan originating in 1996 for the Gameboy. There are so many Pokemon games to collect, The newer games are on the 3DS or Wii U models with the older ones appearing on these consoles respectively: Gameboy, Gameboy Color, Nintendo SNES, Gameboy advance, Pocket Gameboy, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Dsi, and Nintendo Gamecube. Most of the main series of games come with its counterpart, Eg. Pokemon diamond and pearl. These games used to be named after colors but now have gone onto minerals and Letters. The differences between those game average from Villainous teams to Exclusive Pokemon, Rarely those differences will affect your gameplay negatively as nowadays you can always get a friend to trade you the exclusive pokemon or visit the GTS. The pokemon franchise has 6 generations, each with its own Spin-offs (eg.Pokemon mystery dungeon, Pokemon ranger, Pokemon type and get! Pokemon rumble and other one game titles), Original games,(eg. Red and blue/green) and until the 4th generation they usually had remakes of the original games ( Pokemon diamond and pearl > Platinum), In Generation 5 this was substituted with Sequels following the game after two years later. Super Mario Few Outsiders like Mario. Play as Mario, the classic nintendo game-boy plumber and follow his quest to find Peach and rescue her from Bowser's evil clutches. There are also many other characters such as Luigi( Mario's brother), Toad ( A comical, always happy mushroom), Koopa ( The turtle like creatures), Yoshi (the ever so cute and lovable creature that eats A LOT) and much more! Warrior Cats Another very popular fandom in OMC. The Warrior Cats franchise may be one of the biggest things we fan girl about. Warrior Cats is a book series about cats who live their lives fighting for food and health between. Not what the typical kittypet (house cat) would ever do. Right? Tell that to Firestar. Wings of Fire Wings of Fire is a rare fandom in OMC. This book series is about dragons living in "tribes". The only known fans are Super, Puffle, Citrus and Charm.